


Family

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aggressive Castiel, Anal Sex, Angst, Baby Names, Bottom Castiel, Bottoming from the Top, Breaking and Entering, C-Section, Coming Out, Domestic Castiel, Domestic Dean, Emotional Castiel, Family Dinner, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Horny Castiel, Human Baby, Jealous Dean, M/M, Making Love, Marriage, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Pregnant Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Supportive Dean, Top Dean, Unplanned Pregnancy, no a/b/o, proposal, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: After a one night stand Castiel finds himself pregnant by Dean. After some miscommunication they come together to bring a new Winchester into the world.





	Family

Two lines. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He was in a male vessel, well, body since it truly became his own. He still had his grace, though. Angels could mate and carry fledgling. They had no true gender. But he had never heard of a human impregnating an angel. Nephilim were created the other way.

 

One night. One slip. He’d given into the temptation when he tasted the whiskey on Dean’s lips. He let the hunter’s eager hands roam his body, remove his clothes. He’d experienced more pleasure than he’d ever known in Dean’s bed. But they decided in the morning it shouldn't happen again. The only thing between them were timid smiles and longing glances for weeks.

 

Then Castiel got tired, tired enough to sleep. He’d craved food when he didn’t need to eat. He felt ill afterwards most of the time. He suspected it was a spell of some sort. 

 

He’d taken to Netflix binges again when he didn’t have the energy to leave his room. He realized he had been experiencing symptoms of pregnancy,  _ human _ pregnancy. It made sense. They hadn’t used protection. But there hadn’t been a surge in Angel Radio. Their offspring was not a nephilim. It was human.

 

He volunteered to make the beer run as an excuse to go to the pharmacy alone. He stared at the two shelves of tests before finally settling on one. The cashier wished him luck and he responded with a nod and a forced smile.

 

So there he was, crumpled on the floor of the bunker’s communal bathroom. He clutched the test in his fist and started crying. He didn’t know what to do. What would Dean say? He was wonderful with children but he hadn’t expressed the desire to have one. The child he’d suspected was his he’d given up for a better life.

 

“Cas? Oh my god, are you okay? Are you hurt?” Sam rushed to him and knelt down beside him. He pulled him into an embrace. “Talk to me, man.” His voice was worried but gentle.

 

“I’m...I’m pregnant,” he wailed into Sam’s shoulder. He was full on sobbing at that point. “This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

 

“How  _ did _ it happen? Is it an angel thing?”

 

“My grace. It has no gender.”

 

Sam rocked him and stroked his hair. “You’re gonna be okay. You’re safe here. We’ll take care of you.”

 

Cas sniffled. “I don’t know what to do.”

 

Sam held him until he calmed down and was hiccuping. “Is it...is it Dean’s?” 

 

Cas nodded. “It was just one time! I didn't know this could happen. It’s  _ human.” _

 

_ “ _ Not a Nephilim? So heaven won’t come after you?”

 

“No. But I believe this would be considered the last straw. I still mated with a human. I’m an outcast.”

 

“No, you’re not. You’re a Winchester. Your kid is a Winchester. You belong here, with us.” He got down a towel off the sink to help Cas clean up his face. “You have to tell him.”

 

“What if he’s angry with me? What if he doesn't want it?”

 

“Then he’s a dick. I’ll help you. We’ll make it work.”

 

***

 

Castiel spent the next few days avoiding Dean altogether. He still wasn’t sure how to break the news. He also wasn’t emotionally prepared for rejection. Sam came to check on him and make sure he was eating. He even started him on some prenatal vitamins he bought at Wal-mart. 

 

After nearly a week Dean finally confronted him. “I thought we were good.”

 

“Dean, it isn’t about...that matter.”

 

“Then why are you avoiding me? Look, I’m sorry I crossed that line with you. I know you regretted it the next morning.”

 

“I did no such thing!” Cas snapped. “You were the one who said it was a one time thing and that you just wanted us to go back to normal. I agreed to ease your conscience. I wanted it and I did  _ not _ regret it.”

 

Dean sank onto the chair by Cas’ desk. “I thought...I don’t know what I thought.” He admitted.

 

Cas took a couple deep breaths to calm down. “What exactly would you like to see happen between us?”

 

“I dunno, Cas. You’re an angel. I’m surprised we haven't been struck down already.”

 

“I am no longer a concern of heaven. Especially now.” Cas flinched.

 

“What aren’t you telling me, Cas? Did they shun you over what we did?”

 

Cas gathered his courage and went to his dresser to retrieve the test. He wordlessly placed it on the desk beside Dean.

 

Dean’s eyes went wide at first then narrowed. He stood fast enough to knock the chair to the floor. “You went out and knocked someone up? I don’t believe this! One minute you say you want me then you tell me you went out screwing around?  _ I’m  _ the one having a panic attack over if I’m gay or something and  _ I  _ didn’t go stick my dick in the nearest horny waitress!”

 

“I didn't either, assbutt!  _ You _ knocked  _ me _ up! Congratulations!” Cas screamed back. They were nose to nose and riled up for a fight.

 

“What?”

 

“My grace. It’s nourishing your child. It’s human by the way. And I’ve decided to keep it.” He turned his back on Dean so he could return to his bed. The confrontation had drained him. He just wanted to be left alone to sleep.

 

“Cas...a baby? You don’t know the first thing about babies. They gotta eat and be changed and they get sick…”

 

“I am aware of this. Sam has already offered to assist me if you chose not to acknowledge this child.”

 

“You told Sam before me?”

 

“Sam found me when I found out. He comforted me, assured me things would be fine.”

 

Dean went to the bed and sat behind him. He reached out a hand to rub circles on his back. “Are you...okay? I mean, feel okay?”

 

“I’m fine. Mostly tired.”

 

“Can I do anything?”

 

Cas rolled onto his back and looked up at Dean. He looked like he’d aged ten years in ten minutes. “Don’t leave,” was all he could think to respond with.

 

“I’m here, Cas.” He laid down beside him on the small bed and just held his hand for awhile. They both quietly contemplated their future.

 

***

 

Dean was up early the next morning. He was squeezing fresh orange juice by hand and cooking breakfast. He had a tray on the counter he was loading up.

 

“Did you get possessed by June Cleaver?” Sam asked.

 

“Not talking to you.”

 

“What did I do?”

 

“Offered to raise my kid for me, for one thing.”

 

Sam ran his hands through his hair. “It wasn’t my place to tell you. But you weren’t the one who found him crying his eyes out on the bathroom floor.”

 

Dean tensed. “Yeah, well, thanks for thinking I’m such an asshole.” He took the tray and pushed past him towards Cas’ room. “Brought you some breakfast.”

 

Cas pushed himself up to a sitting position on the bed. He let Dean set the tray on his legs and gulped down the fresh juice. “Thank you.”

 

Dean pulled the chair up to the bed. “I couldn't sleep. Been thinking about all this, wondering how we’re gonna pull this off. You can’t go see a doctor. I don’t even think we know any witch doctors who could handle this. How will we know if he’s okay?”

 

“We don’t know the gender, Dean.” Cas said dryly. 

 

“Well, how will  _ it _ be born? You ain’t got the plumbing for that.”

 

Cas sighed. “Claire’s foster sister is training to become a nurse. I plan to ask her for her assistance through the pregnancy and delivery.”

 

“Oh. Forgot about that. Yeah, yeah. Good plan. You can’t hunt, though. Can’t be worried about something happening to you both. Gonna put my foot down on that one.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes but he knew Dean would enforce that. He supposed he could fully commit to doing research. “Have you thought more about us?”

 

Dean bowed his head as if in prayer. “Don’t think I only want to be with you because of the baby. Sure, it changes things. We’re both responsible for him. Or her. I wanted you before that. I didn't think we could have that. Something always comes between us. The timing is never right.”

 

Cas put his hand on Dean’s left shoulder where he’d left his mark. “Then we make the time. I want to be a family. I want you with me the entire time. I want you to love me and love our child.”

 

Dean took that hand in his and kissed it. “I do, Cas. Both of you. I made a mistake letting Ben go. Even if it would be just cards and emails I shouldn't have had you erase me from his memory. I should have been the dad he wanted me to be.”

 

“You have a second chance to be the father  _ you _ want to be.”

 

Dean wasn’t even sure what that was.

 

***

 

They needed to break the news to Jody and the girls first before they could ask for some help. Dean planned a little road trip and Sam offered to take the backseat so Cas could ride shotgun. He was trying to be supportive as they stumbled forward in their relationship.

 

Jody was expecting them. She’d made dinner and was surprised that Cas ate with them. She thought angels didn’t need to. She supposed he did it to be social and blend in. 

 

“Wine, Cas?” She offered.

 

“No. Thank you. Water is fine.” He wasn’t quite ready to explain why. He assumed they would reveal his condition after dinner. Jody smiled and passed him the pitcher of water instead.

 

“Well it’s good to see you boys. It’s nice to have dinner without talking about what goes bump in the night.”

 

“First time we’ve all been at one table. Feels good. Family,” Dean said. All he ever wanted. He didn’t want to wait for coffee and pie. “How would you feel about our family getting a little bigger?”

 

“Dean, this isn’t Jody’s Home for Wayward Girls. I love my kids but I don’t think I can start again now that they're grown.” Jody’s eyes were wide. “And don’t do the puppy dog eyes, Sam.”

 

Dean swallowed the rest of his wine and took Cas’ hand he’d been holding under the table to place them where everyone could see. “Not exactly, Jody. So, we’re all used to the unthinkable happening.”

 

“I hardly think you and Cas are unthinkable. You love who you love. Right?” Jody looked around the table. She’d taught her girls that she would love them the same no matter what. 

 

“I’m pregnant,” Cas blurted out. Some silverware clanked and somebody choked on a bite of food.

 

“Subtle, Cas,” Dean said sarcastically.

 

A chorus of “what” and “how” followed.

 

Cas calmly explained how it was possible and asked Alex if she had learned enough in her studies to help them with prenatal care. She was only starting a rotation in peds for her clinicals but she promised to help in any way she could.

 

“Is this kid gonna be like my brother or sister or something? I mean...do you have the same DNA as my dad or totally different? I don’t know how that works.” Claire asked Cas.

 

“Genetically I am identical to your father. This child is biologically your half-sibling, Claire.”

 

“Is it... _ human? _ ” She ventured with her next question.

 

“Cas says the baby is completely human. Half me, half him. No grace.” Dean fielded that one. 

 

“Well. Congratulations then.” Jody raised her near empty glass to them. “Who needs more wine?”

 

*** 

 

“That went well.” Cas settled into his side of the bed back at the motel.

 

“I guess so. They’re all gonna be a part of our kid’s life.” Dean rolled up to him. They’d been sharing a bed since the night Cas told him they were expecting. They hadn’t even kissed again. He just wanted Cas and the baby close to him. He’d wait for Cas to initiate anything else.

 

“Dean, are you still attracted to me?”

 

And there it was. “Of course I am. You’re the only guy I ever thought about like that.”

 

“You haven't...the affection has been nice...you haven’t kissed me since that night. I understand you being hesitant to make love again. A lot of men fear injuring their pregnant mates…”

 

“Cas, no. The last time was...I mean it was awesome. But we weren’t  _ together _ and we’re trying to make something happen here. It’s not drunk and horny sex. It’s  _ relationship _ sex. I’ve been waiting for you to make a move. You’re always tired or feeling sick so I figured you’d let me know when you felt up to anything.”

 

Cas smiled before inching even closer to Dean. “I feel fine now.”

 

“Yeah? You sure?”

 

“Positive.” Cas brought his lips to Dean’s. It wasn’t as feverish as the first time but it was still filled with hunger.  Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and kissed him back. He moved to get on top of him but he hesitated and kind of hovered.

 

“Is this okay? I mean, I don’t wanna squish the baby.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes and pulled Dean’s full weight on him. “You can’t squish the baby, Dean. It’s the size of an acorn and protected by my grace. Now, please resume.”

 

Dean grinned and relaxed a little. “Where were we?”

 

Cas played with Dean’s earlobe before nibbling at it. “I think we were somewhere around...here?”

 

Dean moaned at Cas’ hot breath on his neck. The ear thing was a huge turn on. His hips rolled down onto Cas’. He immediately noticed how in the mood his boyfriend was. He reached his hand down to cup some firm ass. “I think I was headed for here.”

 

“Oh you’ll get there,” Cas purred. His own hands were at the hem of Dean’s shirt, tugging it up for removal. Dean got with the program and helped get them free of their flimsy bedwear. “Maybe start here first.” Cas guided Dean’s hand to his hard member.

 

“Let me see if I remember what to do with this,”Dean licked his lips and winked. He may have been fueled by liquid courage the last time but he remembered every moan and whimper he’d coaxed from Cas. He hoped for a repeat performance in his sober state.

 

Cas gasped when Dean’s supple lips closed around him. He’d been wanting to be intimate again. He hoped Dean would have initiated something before now.

 

“Dean...yes...ohhh.” He ran his fingers through the soft sandy hair and watched Dean bob and lick. His eyes rolled back when a wave of pleasure rippled through him. “Already close.”

 

Dean lifted up. “You want me to finish you off?”

 

Cas growled.  _ Growled. _ “Inside me. Get inside me now.” His eyes were nearly black from the pupil dilation. He pulled Dean up roughly and held him tight with his muscular thighs.

 

Dean was a little scared and extremely turned on. “Wh-what about prep and lube?”

 

“Dean Winchester I am an angel of the Lord and I command you to fuck me this instant. Spit in your hand for all I care.”

 

Dean forgot how to breathe. Cas flipped them over to where he was straddling the dumbstruck hunter. He spied Dean’s duffle by the bed and reached in to retrieve the lube he knew was in the inside pocket. He slicked Dean up and sank himself down until he was fully seated.

 

“Oh yes.” He rocked his hips to make Dean hit his prostate. “Oh Dean!” He lifted and dropped hard enough to jar Dean and make him whimper.

 

“Cas? Babe, you got real aggro real quick. Take it easy.”

 

“I’m pregnant and horny and impatient.”

 

“Point taken. Now,” Dean grabbed Cas’ hips, “I promise to make you come your brains out. But less manhandling, okay?”

 

Cas pouted but he kept still as Dean brought his hands up his sides and down his arms. He pulled Cas down to kiss him then bucked up in a short thrust. That lit Castiel’s fire again.

 

“Oh that feels good, Dean. Keep doing that.” He let Dean wrap his arms around him and keep him close. “Don’t stop.”

 

Dean kept his thrusts hard and shallow. Cas met every one, his own hard cock slapping Dean’s stomach and leaving a wet trail. Dean took him in his hand and spread some of the precum over the head with his thumb. He could feel Castiel’s nails dig into his skin.

 

“That’s it, baby. Come for me. Paint me good.” 

 

Cas slammed himself down hard on Dean, probably enough to leave bruises on them both. He tossed his head back and hissed Dean’s name through gritted teeth. He felt Dean twitch and pump his own release inside him. He fell forward with his head next to Dean’s on the pillow.

 

“I take it that was satisfactory?” Dean asked. He let his legs relax and stroked his fingertips up and down Cas’ back.

 

“Very satisfying. And just so you know, we can safely have sex well into my third trimester.”

 

“Noted. Now tell me why you went all freaky deaky on me for a minute.”

 

Cas rolled off of him but still kept an arm and a leg thrown over him. “Surge of hormones? Your mouth felt incredible but when I got close to climax I just felt this  _ hunger _ for you.”

 

Dean chuckled.  “That is definitely good to know. But, “ he kissed him tenderly, “I plan on making love to you more often than fucking you.”

 

“There’s a difference?” 

 

“Well...yeah. Sex is sex. Two or more people doing stuff that feels good without all the feelings. Making love is taking your time and really appreciating your partner and making it more about the emotional connection than the physical. And fucking...anybody can fuck. It’s raw and dirty and it can be driven by physical, emotional, or both. It’s animalistic. Sometimes I may just want to grab you and pound you into the mattress until we can’t feel our legs. Or you might want to ride me like a mechanical bull. But mostly I want you to know how I feel about you when I touch you because that’s easier for me than saying it.”

 

Cas absorbed all this information. He knew so much about the mechanics of sex without realizing there were so many reasons to do it. And now he knew why touch was so important to Dean. He was a man of actions rather than words.

 

“I understand now, Dean. Thank you.” He caressed Dean’s face. “And I love you, too.”

 

***

 

Dean woke up to an empty bed and the sounds of Cas getting sick in the bathroom. He slid out of bed and wet a towel to dab Cas’ face and neck. “Sorry, sweetheart.”

 

“This should subside soon. I assume human females were not consulted about this dreadful side effect of pregnancy.” He leaned back against Dean.

 

“How do angels usually do this?”

 

“When angels mate, it is similar to human intercourse, only it is basically for procreation purposes. Parts of our grace fuse to form a new grace. The fledgling chooses its host and once it matures its tie is severed from the host with an angel blade.”

 

“So you guys have kids. But you only call Chuck your Dad?”

 

“We refer to one another as brothers and sisters. We have no parental bonds. Chuck may or may not be my true father. Sometimes I have suspected I came from one of Gabriel’s pairings.”

 

Dean was floored by that admission. Was that possible? “What about our kid?”

 

Cas rested his hand low on his abdomen. “I feel a real connection to this child. It feels like  _ mine...ours. _ I wish to be a real father.”

 

“Me too, Cas.” He wrapped one arm around Cas’ chest and rested the other on top of Cas’ hand. “You sure we can do this?”

 

“No. But I have faith. You raised a remarkable man in Sam. I will learn from you and from instinct.”  Cas dared to fantasize about his life with Dean and a child. “We are  _ not _ our fathers, Dean.”

 

“I know, babe. I know.”

 

***

 

“Of all the places to break into…” Sam trailed off as he stood watch. Dean wasn’t exactly a tech genius but he did know people who owed him favors. He used the gizmo to bypass the keycard entry to the women’s clinic. He also had a jammer to keep any security footage from transmitting. 

 

He and Dean ushered in Alex and a noticeably heavier Cas. “Just the ultrasound, right?” Sam didn’t want to be around for anything more invasive than that.

 

“He’s measuring at twenty weeks. We should be able to get a clear picture and probably tell the sex. You know, if you want,” Alex responded. She had actually enjoyed her peds clinicals and considered applying once she became a licensed nurse.

 

Dean helped Cas up on an exam table. He pushed down the sweatpants he’d worn and lifted his hoodie above his baby bump. Alex turned on the machine and put in the generic passcode she’d been given weeks before. It was the same for everyone. She squirted the cold jelly on Cas and swept the wand around.

 

“There’s the baby. Strong heartbeat. Look! You have a thumbsucker! Aww.” She smiled at the expectant parents. “Everything looks good.” She clicked a few keys to screen capture still pics. “Wanna know?”

 

Dean and Cas exchanged one of their non-verbal conversations before smiling and nodding at her. Cas was squeezing his hand.

 

“It’s a girl!”

 

“A girl? Cas we’re having a baby girl. Sam, we’re…”

 

“Standing right here, Dean,” Sam interrupted. He patted Castiel’s shoulder before hugging his brother. “That’s awesome, guys. I’m really happy for you.”

 

Alex printed out their ultrasound pictures and shut down the machine. She wiped down Cas’ stomach and they made their way back to the Impala. When they were safely back at Jody’s and she was given the good news, Alex helped them make a Snapchat to send to Claire. She was in Canada on a hunt.

 

They held up the ultrasound pic together. “Hey, Claire! Looks like you’re getting a baby sister! Call us. We miss you.” Dean told their images on his phone. Alex sent it.

 

***

 

Cas continued to wear baggy clothes to conceal his stomach. He readily agreed to not going on hunts but he couldn’t stay cooped up at the bunker all the time. Dean decided maybe a trip to Wal-Mart and some fresh autumn air were warranted.

 

They had ordered a few things for the baby online. She had a crib, changing table, and a car seat. Dean was a little overwhelmed by how much baby care had changed since he was a kid. Cas spent more time researching consumer reports lately than monster lore. 

 

“We need these for the baby,” Cas said as he put a few things in the cart. Bottles, bibs, socks, onesies, lotions…

 

“Babe, stop. A little at a time. We’ll come back for more stuff, okay?” Dean would need to scam some more cards to get everything ready for little Miss Winchester.

 

“But...just look at these pajamas,” Cas whined.

 

“Okay, Princess can have those. We gotta do this on a budget from now on. And we’re using cloth diapers. We got industrial washers at home. It’ll save us a ton.”

 

“I prefer cloth as well. Most of our budget will be for formula. I regret I cannot feed her myself. I have not developed my mammary glands.”

 

Dean took his hand. “So she won’t get breast milk. Sammy didn’t either and he’s...gigantor. As long as she’s fed and healthy that’s all that matters.”

 

“Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear. Are you two adopting?” A woman about their age got their attention.

 

“Surrogate,” Dean answered. 

 

“If your husband is truly interested in breast milk there are programs of donors. Here,” she pulled out a scrap of paper and wrote down a website. “My sister donated extra milk when she had my nephew. Never hurts to have options.”

 

Cas took the paper with a wide smile and thanked her. “Maybe Princess will get a more diverse diet,” he aimed at Dean.

 

“You already know it’s a girl?” The woman asked. “Do you have a name?”

 

Dean shifted uncomfortably. He and Cas had tried and failed many attempts at agreeing on a name. “Not yet. She’s just Princess until we can agree on something.”

 

“Careful, that name might stick,” she teased before wishing them a good day. Dean just shook his head.

 

“Who the hell names a hunter Princess?”

 

“Who the hell said our daughter would be a hunter?” Cas countered. He defiantly put two more dresses in the cart and strolled away from his confused mate.

 

***

 

“It’s very...purple.” Dean surveyed the room they converted to a nursery.

 

“Lavender. And it’s soothing without being too gender specific.”

 

“You didn’t seem to care when you bought her all that pink stuff. I wanted greens and yellows.” 

 

Cas narrowed his eyes. He was in the rocking chair with his feet up. He had a basket of freshly laundered clothes beside him and was folding them carefully before putting them in the drawer. “If she doesn't like them I won’t force her to wear them. I just thought they were pretty.”

 

Dean sat on the rug by the basket and helped match up the tiny socks. “We still don’t have a name, Cas. Do we really want to be the gay dads that register Princess Winchester for preschool?”

 

“Do you intend to marry me?”

 

“Whoa, that’s...that’s out of left field. You wanna get married?” Dean was flustered. That’s a hot topic they hadn’t discussed before.

 

“You and our daughter will be named Winchester. My ID says I’m James Novak. Perhaps I want the same last name as my family. Is that such a strange notion?”

 

That melted Dean. “No. It’s not. I didn't know you felt that way. I’m sorry. We’ll have Sam make you some new ID for Castiel Winchester. We can buy a couple rings. You want a wedding we can do that after the baby comes. Okay?”

 

“That is acceptable. I would prefer to fit in something other than sweatpants for our nuptials. We are in agreement about marriage?”

 

“Well you don’t have to make it sound so formal.” Dean rolled onto his knees in front of Cas and took his hand. “Will you, Castiel, father of our love child, be my husband when you can wear real pants again?”

 

That caused him to smile. “Yes, Dean, my baby daddy, I will be your husband when I can wear real pants again.” He accepted the quick kiss from Dean. 

 

Sam lightly tapped at the door frame. “Looks good. Everything ready for Princess Winchester?”

 

“We really gotta stop that. She needs a real name. Something tough. My kid is gonna kick some ass.” Dean dropped his head to rest on Cas’ stomach. “Ain’t that right?” She kicked against him.

 

“What about Diana?” Sam offered. “You guys both loved Wonder Woman. She’s the most badass woman I can think of. And she was a princess.”

 

Cas lit up. “Dean, it’s perfect. And she would have the same initials as you. Well...if her middle name started with an H.”

 

Dean grinned. “Hermione. For Charlie.”

 

“For Charlie,” the other two men agreed.

 

“Speaking of initials...I need a favor, Sammy. Think you could work up some ID for Cas? Kind of important for him to be an official Winchester too, dontcha think?”

 

Sam gulped. “Wow. Like  _ official _ ? Like married?”

 

“We would like a small ceremony after Diana is born but it would mean a lot for me to have the same name as my love and my child.” 

 

“Yeah. I’ll work on that.” Sam’s voice cracked a little. His big brother was getting married and having a baby. It was everything he’d ever wished for Dean.

 

***

 

“Where the hell is he?” Cas screamed. His contractions were hitting him hard. Sam sat behind him on the bed, rubbing his lower back and letting Cas squeeze his hand.

 

“He went to get the supplies Alex asked for. Jody and the girls are less than an hour away. Just breathe, Cas. We practiced this.”

 

“I wasn’t in pain when we practiced,” Cas whined. “I have to wait an hour?”

 

“Cas, we need her to coach us through the C-section. Dean doesn’t want to hurt you.” Sam was a bundle of raw nerves but tried to keep his voice even and soothing. 

 

“Baby? You still hanging in there?” Dean called out. He raced to their bedroom with what he could swipe from the hospital.

 

“It hurts, Dean. Her pull to free herself from my grace...I have no control over it.”

 

Dean kissed his sweaty forehead. “It’ll be over soon. We gotta get set up for Alex. As soon as Diana comes you can heal. Okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Sam helped him up off the bed and held him up while Dean spread a tarp over it. He had absorbent pads, clean towels, clamps, scissors, Betadyne...it was more prep than they usually had for a makeshift operating room. Dean even got a hospital gown for Cas to change into.

 

“Think we need the IV?”

 

“No. I will heal the moment the bond is severed. Why are they not here?”

 

“We are,” Jody announced. “Any precautions we need to take?”

 

“Shield your eyes. My grace can be blinding.”

 

Alex took a surgical pen and marked where Dean would have to cut with the angel blade. She and Jody would hold the wound open so Dean could reach in and extract the baby. She knew how to clamp off the cord and do sutures if it didn't heal right away. Claire looked disgusted when she was assigned to clean the baby off but Dean had a basin nearby and some towels.

  
  


Dean splashed Betadyne everywhere. “I’m sorry, baby.” He pressed the tip of the angel blade into Cas’ flesh. He drew it across, exposing grace. 

 

“Cut the sac, Dean. There will be a gush of fluid and you can take her out,” Alex coached. Dean made a thin slice then Alex and Jody pulled the wound wider with gloved hands. “Now, Dean.”

 

He reached in and felt a tiny leg. He tugged the small body free. Alex clamped the cord and instructed him where to cut. She suctioned her airways and handed her over to Claire. Shrill cries filled the room as the newest Winchester was quickly wiped down and swaddled.

 

“I have a sister,” Claire whispered to the wiggling bundle. Cas’ open wound was already closed by the time she handed her over.

 

Cas cradled her and just wept. He brought this beautiful creature into the world. He and his great love, Dean. They did this. “I love you,” was all he could think to say to his newborn daughter.

 

“Well, what’s her name?” Jody asked softly. She had a comforting hand on Dean’s back. He and Sam were like sons to her. This baby was the closest thing she had to a grandchild.

 

“Diana Hermione Winchester,” Dean answered. He kissed the reddish blonde hair on her previous head.

 

“I like it. Congratulations, Daddies.” She kissed Dean’s cheek then Cas’. “Welcome to the world, Diana.”

 

They took turns holding the little one and introducing themselves. She just stared in wonder with big blue eyes. Sam went to fix her a bottle and Jody took her for her first feeding while Dean fussed over cleaning Cas up.

 

“I love you,” he said to his angel. If there was ever a time to say the words out loud it was then. “And I’m proud of you. You made a  _ baby _ , Cas.”

 

“ _ We _ made a baby, Dean. I love you, too.”

 

After her first meal and being properly dressed in a sleeper and a little hat, Diana yawned and slipped under for a nap between her fathers on the the remade bed. Their family had quietly slipped out to give them some private time as a new family. An exhausted Cas dozed as well while Dean watched over them.

 

***

 

“Who’s Daddy’s pretty girl?” Dean cooed as he slipped the bow headband on his daughter. He had to admit she looked adorable in the dress Cas picked out. 

 

“Hand her over, Dean. Kind of hard to slip a ring on Cas’ finger when you have Miss Wigglesworth.” Jody reached for the infant. He reluctantly passed her over.

 

He followed Jody into the library where Sam had set up a makeshift altar. Cas was already waiting with Claire and Alex. “Ready to do this?”

  
“I’ve been waiting for this all my life,” Cas answered. He took Dean’s hands in his. In less than ten minutes Sam pronounced them married and they kissed in front of their family. They were a family.


End file.
